


我一定要睡到自己的取材对象

by lucyokita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyokita/pseuds/lucyokita
Summary: *情场高手娜劫命×作死漫画家小年糕
Relationships: 娜俊, 镯
Kudos: 34





	我一定要睡到自己的取材对象

黄仁俊看着自家责编迅速地浏览完自己新作品的大纲人设以及第一话的草稿，然后对方摘下眼镜，抿了一下嘴，才开口道：“剧情还是一如既往的优秀，胃疼又刺激，输出很稳定，人物外形设计也非常精美，特点突出，十分吸睛。”  
“嗯。”黄仁俊在对面听着，只是淡淡地点头附和。  
他知道，在“但是”出现之前的所有话，不过都是客套的废话罢了。

“但是——”来了来了，“人物个性还是不够丰满，虽然人设图很棒，但是这样是不够的你懂吧？我相信你能在人物感情的变化上处理得非常细腻，可是如果角色不能在人格魅力上一下抓住读者，剧情再优秀都会大打折扣。”  
责编大人用手点了点第一话的草图，接着道：“你看看隔壁刊的那篇，你一话的剧情都够人家水三话了，但是人家热度就是比你高，知道为什么吗？因为人家人设做得好！现在是人设时代，光是外形好看是不够的，人物张力也非常重要！张力！平淡的角色推进的剧情再刺激，也比不上刺激的角色出来水剧情，我之前就说过吧？你……”

眼看自家责编就要越说越激动，黄仁俊赶紧把对方手边的冻顶乌龙递了过去：“杨姐消消火，就因为这么点小事气出了皱纹那才是人间不值得。”  
杨姐看着突然出现在自己鼻子前的冻顶乌龙有些气结：“这么点小事？再这样下去，你还想不想拿下季度的榜冠了？我们刊的销量可全靠你啊！”  
“我也想做出刺激的人设啊，”黄仁俊顶着责编快喷出火的眼神，神色淡然地喝了口茉莉花茶，“可杨姐又不是不知道我的社交圈，创作这种事吧，灵感往往是来源与生活才最刺激。”优雅地放下茶杯，屈身前倾，“要不您看这样，您去给总编那打个招呼，放我一个月假，我亲自去取取材？体验体验当下生活？”

笑得一脸鬼灵精怪。

“……”身为跟了黄仁俊三年的责编，自然是了解这位一手包揽了大纲脚本人设及分镜草稿的作者的性子，往往你越逼他，他就越想跟人对着干。  
思考再三，编辑小姐终于妥协了：“如果你保证下个月一定能给出一稿就过的前三话分镜，我就去跟主编申请。”  
“杨姐还信不过我吗？我什么时候鸽过？”  
“你的拖稿理由都能单独出本书了好不好！我这次就姑且信你一回——好好想想你明年的假期额度！”

微笑着目送自家身材姣好的美女责编离开，黄仁俊这才皱起眉。  
他大学还没毕业的时候，就在杂志上以短篇漫画出道了。那个时候虽然课业繁忙，但身处校园社交圈，他本身也很喜欢进行人间观察，平时积累了一堆素材，画起校园及衍生题材的作品那是一个顺风顺水，人物饱满，剧情紧凑，收获了一大批读者。反而是毕业之后，失去了校园的束缚，社交圈反而约等于零，素材收集全靠网上脑补，和以前好友的八卦。  
虽然面对自家责编一副游刃有余的样子，毕竟实力和天赋在那，自尊和傲气怎么也不会让他低头示弱，但黄仁俊心里还是明白的，跟他以前的作品比起来，最近漫画里的人物塑造，确实弱了很多。  
黄仁俊发誓，刚刚找责编磨来的一个月休假，只有一半的动机是为了拖稿，他想重拾人间观察的行动力是真心的。

不就是人物张力吗，找个撩人厉害又没负担的对象，互动互动练练手，灵感还不是手到擒来？

说干就干。  
喝完杯子里的茉莉花茶之后，黄仁俊就掏出手机，给他大学时的好友，现在影视编剧圈混的风生水起的李东赫打了电话。

虽然跟李东赫的关系好到能同穿一条裤衩，但黄仁俊并不是他们那群公子哥圈子里的人。  
所以当他第一次被李东赫带到club包厢的时候，罗渽民只当又是哪个想借着睡觉拉赞助上番位的小演员。  
只是气质上有些不同。  
大概是个刚出道不久的小新人吧。  
罗渽民在心里想道。  
对方那张软糯糯的小脸蛋很是和他的胃口，忍不住就多看了几眼，不想对方也毫不避讳。  
这点让罗渽民觉得很神奇，能脸不红心不跳接下他眼神的人真是少之又少。

但其实黄仁俊是很紧张的。  
他之前问李东赫认不认识什么很会玩的情场高手时，对方想也没想地报出了罗渽民的名字。  
“罗渽民的滥情不叫滥情，叫平等地爱着所有人。知道Playboy和情圣的区别是什么吗？一个是玩感情，一个是玩心。”  
当时黄仁俊不太理解，只觉得不就是玩心少年吗，那不正好吗，没有负担不是能撩得更火热吗！  
可当他第一眼看见罗渽民的时候，就意识到，自己的判断真是太对了！  
这简直是超预期的合适人选，问李东赫可真是问对人了，现在的问题只剩下要怎么样才能搭上线了！  
紧张。  
激动。

黄仁俊进门后，自然地挨着李东赫坐下，然后盯着罗渽民看了好一会，构思着怎么样才能制造一场让人眼前一亮又不会尴尬的心跳回忆。  
对方穿着一件简单地黑色衬衫，最上面的两颗纽扣没扣，从微微敞着的前襟能看到精致的锁骨和一点胸肌。  
他想罗渽民一定是有健身的。  
身体线条也太棒了，翘着二郎腿也掩盖不了的头身比，黄仁俊在心里做出评价，以后要再有人吐槽他画的人体结构超现实，他就可以直接把罗渽民的照片甩对方脸上。  
看看看看，这种身体比例就是现实存在的。

但首先，得有罗渽民的照片。

于是黄仁俊想好了，一会先借着敬酒的机会，撒对方一裤裆再说。  
俗是俗了点，但既然要观察，就得观察个全套么不是。

为了人物张力取材嘛，那性张力也是张力啊。

可这个小计划被接下来进包厢的一个小家伙给打断了。  
是个穿着白色卫衣的小白兔。  
倒不是说一眼能看出对方是个小白兔形象，只是那件白色卫衣的帽子上有两只很可爱的兔耳。  
小白兔一进门就叫着“娜娜”往罗渽民怀里钻。

哦哟，原来真是只小白兔。  
黄仁俊对于被打断了计划这点很是不爽，但是在听到罗渽民和小白兔的对话之后，又觉得赚了回来。

“娜娜今天一天都没接我电话，就这么忙吗？忙到没时间想我？”  
黄仁俊大胆猜测这只小白兔高概率跟罗渽民是包养关系。  
“你还不知道吗？我要是一开始想你，就停不下来了，哪还有心思工作？”  
这回答，要是搁别人身上，黄仁俊是想翻白眼呕吐的，但顶着罗渽民这张脸说出来，就觉得十分有道理。  
“哼……”  
果然小白兔也接受了这个说法，语气已经由嗔怪变为撒娇，果然大灰狼和小白兔永远是CP互动的经典模式。  
“这不是你一进来，我的眼睛就在你身上移不开了吗？”  
啧啧啧，这个人果然是会的，再配上那双深情到让人沉溺的眼神，真的没有什么是不能原谅的。  
“那娜娜今晚要补偿我！”

等等，你们这个话题转得有点快吧？不该先说声讨厌什么的腻歪一阵吗？看来罗渽民是个喜欢直球的选手？  
“好，今晚你想要什么都给你。”  
不不不，不好！  
“说好了哦！啵~”  
没说好，这哪行！  
黄仁俊有点急，他就一个月假期，假期一结束就得交出新人设和前三话的分镜，真给他取材的时间一周顶多了，自己可是一天都不能浪费。

只思考几秒钟，黄仁俊随手从桌上拿了一杯深水炸弹就往罗渽民的方向走去。  
“听说罗少爷是东赫这次新剧本的投资方？”  
罗渽民听到黄仁俊的声音，从小白兔身上把眼神移开，看向突然向他搭讪的人。  
来人带着一脸可爱纯良的笑容，还有颗若隐若现的小虎牙，让整个人的气质都显得更加纯洁活泼。  
“不知道晚上跟这位小主演探讨剧本的行动，能不能加我一个呢？”黄仁俊用他能展现的最天真的语气说着，自然地坐到了罗渽民的身边。  
小白兔是这次新剧的三番这条情报，是李东赫刚刚告诉他的。

罗渽民一副无所谓的样子，还专门挪了挪屁股，给黄仁俊腾了点位子。  
但是那边小白兔自然是不乐意了，鼓着一张脸恶狠狠的瞪着黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊假装没看到，用手里那杯深水炸弹碰了一下罗渽民放在桌上的酒杯，然后装着Brandy的小杯下落到大杯底，发出一串气泡音。  
扬了扬手中刚完成爆炸的深水炸弹，黄仁俊看着罗渽民带着玩味眼神一饮而尽。  
“娜娜……”小白兔看着笑得一脸挑衅的黄仁俊，紧张地抓紧了罗渽民的胳膊。  
黄仁俊放下酒杯，嘟着嘴戳了一下小白兔气鼓鼓的小脸蛋，贴心道：“这么防备做什么？你喜欢渽民，我也喜欢渽民，那我们不是一边的吗？”

这话一出，罗渽民笑了。  
不愧是李东赫带来的人。  
“你叫黄仁俊是吗？”  
“罗少爷好记性。”  
“刚刚不是还叫渽民吗，现在又叫得这么生疏？”  
“渽民说得是，我认罚。”  
黄仁俊说着，起身从桌上拿起罗渽民的那杯酒，刚想喝下，却被罗渽民抓住了手。

“还是错了，”罗渽民把站起来的人拉到自己腿上，凑到黄仁俊耳边，诱惑道：“应该叫娜娜。”  
然后就着握住黄仁俊手的姿势，自己喝下了那杯酒，在对方反应过来之前，用另一只手固定住那颗可爱的小脑袋，喂了上去。

太会了。  
黄仁俊在感受到Black Russian入口的瞬间，在心里感慨道。  
但马上他就没有多余地思考余力了。  
罗渽民带着酒精和热度的舌头沿着黄仁俊的唇缝舔弄着，温柔的，耐心的，又是磨人的。  
比起调情，更像是在宣示他在撩人界的权威。  
在磨蹭了好一会，那条灵活而柔然的舌才突然凶狠地闯入对方的口腔。

要死，这个人真像个人型致瘾仪。

黄仁俊被吻得有些窒息。  
他虽然画过很多接吻的画面，但是自己的实战经验为零。  
但这些隐藏剧情罗渽民自然是不知道的。  
在黄仁俊突然过来搭讪的时候，他几乎就确定了对方肯定跟自己之前猜想的一样，估计也是看上了李东赫这次的剧本，想在里面蹭个小角色。  
只是他有些奇怪，既然黄仁俊本身跟李东赫认识，为什么不直接去找那个小黑皮呢？  
不过又想到李东赫最近好像被他家李敏亨管得严，这下就圆上了。

罗渽民无法分辨黄仁俊接吻时的生涩反应是不是装的。  
不过他觉得对方肯定是在讨好自己。  
因为他的进攻而到处逃串的小舌头，一旦被缠上，对方就会发出小狐狸被抓挠一样的呜咽。  
那杯Black Russian在两人来来回回的津液交换中早已尝不出味道，也不知道有多少真的滑入了喉间，只剩下酒精的气味因为通感的关系在鼻腔回绕，愈发地加深此刻的情动和欲望。

“娜娜……”  
黄仁俊在充满窒息的快感间隙，呜咽般地喊着罗渽民的名字。  
因为接吻而产生的陌生悸动，令他被罗渽民握着的小手也颤抖起来，另一只无处安放的小手在对方的肩膀处搭了好一会，才因为呼吸急促带来的瘫软感，揽上罗渽民精致修长的脖子。  
“仁俊……”罗渽民温柔地回应着对方，他感受到小狐狸微微的颤抖，不知为何有些心情愉悦，在对方的小爪子搂住自己的时候，他的手也抚上了小狐狸触感美好的脊背。  
沿着脊椎线一路往下，在触碰到尾椎骨的时候，黄仁俊丰满多肉的小屁股突然夹紧，蹭到了罗渽民蠢蠢欲动的部位。

要命，这只小狐狸真像瓶行走的催情药。

就在罗渽民想要把手继续向下，伸进黄仁俊的西装裤里，触碰对方隐秘诱人的臀缝的时候，小白兔抓着他的胳膊哭了起来。  
“娜娜……”  
明明都是叫自己的名字，黄仁俊那好听的声线就是会另罗渽民想要多听几声，而小白兔现在这带着哭腔的叫唤，现在只让他觉得烦。  
几分钟前分明不是这样的。  
罗渽民忽略了这个让他困扰了一秒的问题，打算不去理会小白兔。  
可黄仁俊已经松开胳膊推开了他。

“我要死了……”那个枫糖一样甜而不腻的声音喘息着说道，“我能看你的身体吗？不穿衣服的那种。”  
“你是说想跟我上床吗？”罗渽民对黄仁俊的这个说法感到好笑。  
“你要这么理解也没问题？”黄仁俊因为后知后觉的酒精上头而有些头晕，眯着一双充满酒气的眼睛盯着罗渽民，“你就说给不给看嘛……”  
“不给。”用最温柔的表情，说着最无情的拒绝。  
“为什么？”黄仁俊显然被他预料之外的答案气到了，“我不可爱吗？我不好看吗？那只小白兔比我好吗？难道你就一点都不想睡我？”  
“想还是有点想的。”罗渽民看着突然炸毛的小狐狸笑道，“但也不是非睡不可的程度。”

罗渽民确实是对黄仁俊有顾虑的。  
且不说今天才是两人的第一次见面，以罗渽民在花田多年的经验，这种一开始就异常主动的人，尤其是这种目的性非常明显的，一旦黏上了，不把金主的价值榨干是不会离开的。  
更何况罗渽民现在对黄仁俊的胃口完全不了解，这样太危险了。

但彻底炸毛的小狐狸才不管你这些，对着罗渽民那张艺术品一样的脸就咬了下去。  
“说得好像我非要睡你一样！”黄仁俊因为醉酒晕着头，那句恶狠狠的话被他说得奶凶奶凶的，让罗渽民想多逗逗他。  
“难道不是？”罗渽民摸了下黄仁俊鼓起来的裤裆，“仁俊都湿成这样了……”  
“难道你没有？”不甘示弱的小狐狸用爪子还击。  
可罗渽民是谁，即使当下再动情，也能做到面上毫无波澜。  
他现在是很想把直接把黄仁俊的裤子的给扒了。  
这还是头一回。对第一次见面的人产生这么强烈的冲动。

——要不再推拉一会，睡也就睡了吧，底细之后再查也可以。

甚至产生了这样的想法。

但是黄仁俊突然从罗渽民怀里站了起来。  
就算再摇晃不稳，也绝不伸手去扶罗渽民。  
“你，”黄仁俊做出自己此刻能做出的最凶恶的表情，指着罗渽民，“我一定让你，哭着求着要睡我！”  
说完这句，黄仁俊头也不回地转身就走。  
还拉着那边正和一个小演员卿卿我我的李东赫一起，踹开包厢门绝尘而去。


End file.
